Flare
Flare is one of DarkAlex06's old OCs. (This is an old page, and it was created back when I had this fellow as a cringy OC.) Personality Flare won't hesitate to fight when someone challenges him to a battle. But, Flare is a brave hero who always does whatever it takes to protect almost anything (Even his teapot! Oops, wrong script). He sometimes can't understand his feelings, because of the way he just.. is. Flare has power depending on his emotions. When he's sad, he gets weakened out, but when he's angry, he could either turn into True Flare, his true form, or he can get fierce power. When Flare thinks that the situation gets rough, he turns into Meta Flare (Which is probably now in space thanks to that fake Galacta Knight fight). Powers Flare mainly uses his sword to fight, but he sometimes uses Fighter powers when he gets the fierce power from angryness (as explained in Personality). In his Meta Flare form, Flare can use all of Meta Knight's attacks except for Galaxia Darkness. However, in True Flare, he gets Fire powers, and can spew fiery attacks, similar to Pokemon-like moves. Appearance Flare is a grey/black puffball with red shoes, his galaxy sword is very grey, however. When Flare turns into Meta Flare, he gets Meta Knight's armor, but red. His shoes are blue, however. When Flare turns into True Flare, he turns extremely red and he looks like a fire dragon. Affilations Wizz - They have been best friends ever since they met when they were 4 years old. Their feelings are so similar, that they could fuse. Rockirby - Flare thought RK was pretty cool, but he started getting..... annoyed because of him. Flare doesn't even know he is DEAD. PsyKirb - he never interacted with Flare, ever, but Flare knows he could be friends with him. Kirby - Flare thought Kirby was funny, and he started getting feelings for him, like Wizz Max - Thinks Flare is VERY nice, and Max and Flare HAVE met when the War of the Dimensions began. Forms Flare has some forms which cause him to get stronger. True Flare Flare turns into a Fire Dragon in this form, it is Flare's strongest form, and he turns into it when he is either furious or wants a lot of power. Meta Flare He put the Meta Armor 2.0 on when he wanted to challenge the Galacta Knight clone, however, it is now floating in space. Flare-Wizz When Flare and Wizz get the same feelings, they fuse into this form. However, when Flare and Wizz dis-fuse, they both faint. Trivia * He likes to tease people when they starts annoying him. * He thinks Rockirby is a psycho, sometimes. * This is Flare's battle theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbNE9JQAOuU * For some reason, Flare HATES being called "edgy", as he WAS edgy in his childhood, he doesn't like his childhood at all. * This is Flare-Wizz's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwzmoEgg-r0 Category:Male Category:Kirby RP Category:Puffball Category:OC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan character Category:Fan Character Category:Male characters Category:Puffballs Category:Kirby Category:FC Category:Males Category:OFC Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Swordman Category:Allies